happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Bridge is Falling Down
London Bridge is Falling Down, is the third episode of Thehungergamesrocks! first season of HTF. Plot The episode is set on a suspension bridge. It begins by introducing three new characters: Queenie (a bear meant to represent Queen Elizabeth III. Complete with a crown, a dress and wrinkles), Goldie and Coldie (Queenie's two guards, dressed as buckingham palace soldiers). They are being driven by their driver, Lumpy. The van in front of them with Lifty and Shifty are halted by a lollypop man, Mime, due to construction on the bridge. The workers Handy, Nutty and Splendid continue working on the road. Further back on the bridge, The Mole is driving a hoarse and crashes into the back of Pop and Cub's car. Angrily, Pop gets out of his car to yell at The Mole. Cub accidentally locks the car doors when he drops his milk. Behind Queenie's car. Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia and Toothy are chatting away in their car awaiting the construction to finish. The last car in the line on the bridge is a public bus. Inside the bus are, Nikki, Jenny, Flaky, Skunky, Lammy, Truffles, Disco Bear and Ballet Bear. The driver (Disco Bear) gets impatient at waiting and cuts, driving over the pedestrian walk killing Speedy and Sniffles who are having a cycling race. Seeing this, Pop who is yelling at The Mole freaks out and runs back to his car, trying to unlock the door but it is locked and Cub is no help. On the bus, Flaky throws up out the window in terror but his face is torn off by a billboard about car safety, killing him. The bus drives past Shifty and Lifty's van and onto an unstable part of the bridge, hitting and killing Splendid. The bridge slowly starts to collapse at the front of the bus and its passengers run out in terror. The bus starts to tip over the edge and Flaky's body knocks Jenny over and tips the bus off the bridge before Jenny can escape, she is pressed against the front of the bus and is killed. Lifty and Shifty jump out of their van, as does Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia and Toothy and run joining the others. Seeing the terror unfold, Pop freaks out and abandons Cub in his car. However, Pop is knocked unconsious when The Mole opens his car door, hitting Pop. The Mole gets out hearing the commotion. Queenie is escorted out of her car by Lumpy, Goldie and Coldie, however, Coldie is bisected in three by a falling street lamp. The bridge is able to catch up to Lifty and Shifty, Lifty kicks Shifty off the edge when he falls and Shifty lands on-top of a car, killing him. Lifty picks up speed and accidentally knocks Petunia unto the bonnet of a car, she slides off and grabs onto a piece of bridge and gets stuck when the car runs over her hands. Panicked, Petunia looks down to see a glass-bottom boat passing by. Petunia's hands get ripped off and she falls, landing on the glass. She survives the fall long enough to look up to see the car land on top of her. Scared, Lumpy ditches Queenie and Goldie and hops in a car, reversing. The car pushes back the car behind (Pop's car) causing the tires to crush Pop's head. The bridge starts to pick up speed causing a row of beams to collapse backwards. One of them knocks Nikki and Handy off the bridge. Handy is unable to swim do to his amputated hands. Nikki tries to help him swim. Lumpy drives the car forward to get out and runs over Ballet Bear, before reversing. Giggles notices that Cub is still in his car and smashes the side window with rocks in an attempt to rescue Cub, Giggles successfully rescues Cub from his car and starts running carrying him. Lumpy drives the car past Giggles, narrowly missing her. He causes a part of the bridge infront of everyone to start to collapse. A ute with stacks of starpickets is tilted causing star pickets to impale and kill Toothy, The Mole and Skunky. In the water, Nikki and Handy make it to a support beam only for it to fall and crush them. This also kills Cuddles, Lifty, Giggles, Cub, Goldie and Deaths #Speedy - Hit by Disco Bear's bus #Sniffles - Hit by Disco Bear's bus #Flaky - Face torn off by billboard about car safety #Splendid - Hit by Disco Bear's bus #Jenny - Trapped in bus and drowned #Coldie - Bisected in three by a falling street lamp #Shifty - Splattered on a car #Petunia - Crushed between a glass-bottom boat and a car #Pop - Head crushed by car tires #Ballet Bear - Ran over by Lumpy #Toothy - Impaled by starpickets #The Mole - Impaled by starpickets #Skunky - Impaled by starpickets # Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images